Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In 5th-generation (5G) New Radio (NR) mobile communications, LDPC is used in NR data channel. In general, LDPC is composed of a base matrix and shift-coefficient tables. In the base matrix, weights of the columns of the matrix may be different from one another, and the column weight of a column is typically the total number of “1” in that column of the base matrix. Usually the larger the column weight the strength of encryption is stronger. Put differently, the smaller the column weight the greater sensitivity (or susceptibility) to noise (e.g., burst interference) there is.
Most parity variable node blocks are constructed by diagonal extension which results in the column weight of 1. For instance, each extended parity block has a variable degree of one. The diagonal extended parity blocks and information blocks can have different sensitivities to burst interference. Moreover, different bits in high-order modulation have different reliabilities.